Udderly Abducted
)]] '''Udderly Abducted', also called Cow Abduction in some materials, is the fifth level in Earthworm Jim 2. Description The once safe haven of the cows has been invaded by extraterrestrial bovine kidnappers. Whilst the cows hide in the flora of the planet, they somehow get a distress signal out to Earthworm Jim, their repeated savior and hero, who tries to get the job done as quickly as possible to resume his chase of Psy-Crow and Princess What's-Her-Name. The objective of Udderly Abducted is fairly simple; rescue the cows from the plants they are hiding in, pick them up, and carry them to the safety of the barns/milking shacks, where hostiles cannot touch them. Getting the cows into the barns also fills the pulley systems with milk, raising the gate systems and allowing further progress in the level. There are a total of four of these diary shacks to be filled to capacity with cows. The first takes only two cows, and the others take three cows to fill. Along the way, Jim's progress in impeded by a number of obstacles which have been placed in Jim's path, such as iron maidens and electric chairs. These will zap energy from Jim's Super Suit if he falls into them. There are also massive, water-filled bathtubs, which will slow Jim down considerably if he falls into the water. However, the bathtubs are useful for extinguishing the lit fuses on the cows which have dynamite strapped to their heads. Among the many hostile enemies trying to stop Jim and steal the cows are evil penguins, Udder U.F.O.s full of cow-stealing aliens, and the Udder Ships. Manual Description "Cow Abduction "For centuries, aliens have visited planets in search of intelligent life. For years, Jim's had an unbridled passion for cows. Now these two ideologies will meet in an epic clash. Jim, known to cows as the "Brahman Brahma", can never say no to a bovine in need. Help him save cows from alien abduction. Round them up and get 'em back to the barn before the aliens steal them for their nefarious schemes. Mutant super-powered Penguins and transforming Udder Ships challenge Jim at every step of the way. Hurry, the longer it takes, the farther Psy-Crow and the Princess get away! If Jim fails, the cows will be used for inhumane scientific experiments like: Where exactly on a cow is the 'tenderloin'? And, "A statistical analysis of funny looking clothes that Herefords hate to wear, in order of increasing irritation" - type research papers." ''ProTip: Like in A.B.T., you can jump while holding a farm animal. But, since some of the platforms aren't stable, you'll need to hurry when standing on one."North American ''Earthworm Jim 2 Nintendo SNES instruction manual Versions * In the Sega Genesis and Nintendo SNES ports of the Earthworm Jim 2, the cow planet has a fairly nondescript, dark and bleak background. The level sits atop misty, abandoned cliffs, with a solitary lighthouse in the background. * In the later Sega Saturn and Sony PlayStation ports of the game, the level is much more colorful and detailed. Here it appears much more like an alien planet, with some similarities to the background of New Junk City. Unlike in earlier ports, the background is filled with cows. It also features a colossal, heroic statue of Earthworm Jim built by the cows, engraved with "Our Hero", dominating the background. Further on, there is also a massive cow "Statue of Liberty" with a cows head, and actual cows standing on it and around it. Gallery udderly-abducted.jpg|Jim carries a cow to safety from an Udder U.F.O. (Nintendo SNES port) udderly-abducted-psx1-2.jpg|Jim on the cow planet (Sony PlayStation port) udderly-abducted-psx1.jpg|Jim jumping with a cow (PS port) udderly-abducted-psx1-6.jpg|Encountering a penguin (PS port) udderly-abducted-psx1-4.jpg|Udder Ships attack Jim (PS port) udderly-abducted-psx1-7.jpg|An Udder U.F.O. attempts to kidnap a cow (PS port) udderly-abducted-psx1-3.jpg|A milking shack filled and the gate opened (PS port) udderly-abducted-psx1-8.jpg|Jim getting into a Space Taxi at the end of the level to take him off-planet Trivia * A good tactic for this level is to remove sections of hostiles before picking up a cow and carrying it to the milking shack. * There are a large amount of secret areas in this level, containing a significant amount of power ups. Make use of the Snott swing and parachute to reach secret areas. Some of the mucus-lined walls for the Snott swing are located behind rocks. Music * Game music composer Tommy Tallarico based the music of Udderly Abducted on Tango music called El Choclo by Ángel Villoldo, which was premiered in 1903.http://rocketworm.com/information/classical.html References Category:Levels